


Rhett and Link in Rapunzel

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, fairy tale, rapunzel - Freeform, the brother's grimm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Rhinky retelling of Rapunzel, where Rhett is basically the princess.





	Rhett and Link in Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts).



A long time ago in Germany, there was a man and a woman. They tried and tried to conceive a child, but could not. The woman prayed to God that he might grant her a child. 

Behind the house there was a garden, which was owned by an enchantress. The woman looked out the window and saw lettuce, a most delicious lettuce called Rhettuce. She began to waste away, for she wished for it so strongly she could not bring herself to eat anything else.

The man noticed his wife take ill and asked her, “What troubles you, my dear?”

“Oh husband!” She cried. “I wish so much for the lettuce that the enchantress grows behind her garden walls. If I do not get any to eat, I will surely perish.”

The husband loved his wife very much, and so he resolved to get some lettuce for her. He would not be able to forgive himself if he allowed his wife to die so easily. At twilight, he scaled the wall and climbed down into the garden, gathered up some lettuce, and climbed back over the wall to give the lettuce to his wife. She made herself a salad, ate it, and was very happy for a time. However, soon she began to crave the lettuce even more strongly than before.

“Oh husband! Do bring me some more off the Rhettuce. I need it, or I shall wither away and die.”

So the faithful husband once again scaled the garden wall to try and get some more of the lettuce for his wife. When he had climbed down the wall he turned and saw the enchantress, who was very angry with him for stealing from her garden.

“How dare you rob me!” She cried. “I will make you suffer for this.”

“But dear enchantress!” The husband pleaded, begging on his knees. “I only stole from you so that my wife would not die. She looked out the window and saw your garden, and wished for it so much that she was wasting away. Please, have mercy on us.”

The enchantress found her heart to be softened. “If that be the case, I will let you take as much Rhettuce as you please. I only ask one thing: you must bring to me the child you wife will bear.”

The man was terrified of the power of the enchantress, and did not wish his wife to die. “If only there were another way!” he thought to himself. He agreed to her terms and took over the wall the Rhettuce back to his wife. Nine months later the couple had a son. The moment he was born, the enchantress appeared and, ignoring the sobs of the woman, took him away with her.

The enchantress named the child Rhett, after the lettuce, and locked him away at the top of a tall tower, where he was trapped through his youth. Even locked away from the world Rhett grew into a handsome child, with long hair as golden as the sun. The enchantress placed a spell upon the hair so that it might grant her youth. When she brushed the hair, it glowed brightly, and restored her with a youthful face, and so it was never cut, but grew incredibly long, long enough to stretch the length of the tower Rhett was kept in.

After many years of being kept up inside of the tower, isolated, Rhett looked out one day and saw a prince riding through the forest. He had a white steed and black hair, and was very handsome. The prince was riding through the forest singing a song, and Rhett wanted badly to go down and meet him.

“Pray sir! Who is it that sings such a beautiful song in these woods?” He called down to the prince.

“It is I, Prince Lincoln of the nearby kingdom. Who is it that calls to me from the tall tower?” 

“My name is Rhett. I am very lonely up here. Would you come up my tower and visit me?” 

Prince Lincoln considered this and looked up the tower. “I am afraid that I do not know how to get up your tower!” He cried. “I am sad, for I would very much like to see who it is I am speaking to.”

Rhett let down his magnificent hair, which was braided and went down the length of the tower. Prince Lincoln was pleased by this and climbed up the tower to look upon his companion. 

“Oh my!” He said once he had climbed through the tower window. “You are such a handsome lad! Why are you in this tower?”

“My mother says that evil men will try and steal my hair if I leave here.” Rhett answered. “Would you like to play chess?”

The two played many games that afternoon, and when it was time for the prince to leave, he promised that he would return soon. 

The prince began to visit often and the two began to have a love affair. One day the enchantress discovered this. 

“How dare you defy me!” The enchantress shrieked. “I, who gave you house and home!” She was furious and threw Prince Lincoln off the tower into a thicket of thorns, which blinded him. 

“I am going to lock you away where no more princes can find you!” The enchantress said, laughing. 

But Rhett was too smart for her. “I will let you do no such thing!”

Quickly, he hooked his hair along the post where he had always lowered it so that his mother might climb up, climbed down, and then chopped it off so that it was very short. 

“Now you are trapped in the tower.” He said triumphantly. He then went to Prince Lincoln and wept.

“Oh Lincoln!” He cried. “Your beautiful blue eyes, they are gone!” He wept onto Lincoln’s face.

“Rhett, I can see!” Lincoln cried. “Your tears have healed my eyes.” 

The two wept with joy. When they returned to the Lincoln’s kingdom, the two were married, and all of the land rejoiced. The king’s men went to look for the tower, but could not find it. It had vanished, along with any trace of the enchantress. The only thing left was a long braid of yellow hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome and I love them a whole bunch.


End file.
